


Sad Brown Eyes

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Human!Thomas, M/M, ghoul!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes scars are a reminder so we'll never forget. Whether they are scars that are good or scars that are bad. For Thomas, it was a reminder of those sad brown eyes that somehow made their way back to him.</p><p>--</p><p>No real knowledge of Tokyo Ghoul needed to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I even write things like this? Oh right, I just watched ep 12 of Tokyo Ghoul √A and needed something cute while avoiding my feels.
> 
> For those who are reading with no knowledge of Tokyo Ghoul, Ghouls are beings that can only eat humans or drink coffee. The CCG is this organization that kills ghouls. All you need to know~
> 
> Unbeta'd because I lost touch with my old one. I should probably find a new beta so they can tell me to stop writing crappy things like this. Oh well.

Thomas stood in front of the mirror, running his fingers over the scar that had been there since he was a child. Some of the memory of how he got it was fading. There were parts that stood out, mostly ones he knew his parents wished he would forget. But how was he supposed to forget the saddest brown eyes he had ever seen?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Thomas was at the park with his mother. He had demanded it mostly since he wanted to play with Minho and he wasn't able to do much of that at school since they were in different classes. But there was no school on the weekends and it left Thomas always asking to go to the park that was across the street. It was also the one thing that separated his house from Minho's, not that his mother would let him go over there alone anyway._

_Him and Minho had been playing hide and seek. He heard his mother and Minho's mother talking about an attack nearby that the local CCG had cleaned up. Two ghouls had been killed and how could such creatures live so close._

_Thomas wasn't really sure what all of that meant but he knew that ghouls were supposed to be scary and if you saw one then you had to report it. But scary didn't describe the boy he found in the park bushes._

_It had been a place Thomas liked hiding in to escape Minho when Minho was it. The bushes were large and he could move about underneath them and not make a sound. But after entering, he nearly collided with a small boy about his age. Twigs and leaves were stuck to the blond strands, brown eyes staring at him in fear._

_"I'm sorry," the boy muttered, clearly looking like he had been crying. Thomas wasn't even sure what to say as he stared. The other boy was dirty, like he had been in the bushes awhile._

_"I didn't mean to startle you," his voice was quiet. His game with Minho forgotten. "Are you alright?" Silence settled in before the blond shook his head. "What's wrong?"_

_"They killed my mum and dad... They're not coming home." Thomas wrapped his arms around the other. He wasn't all that sure what that meant._

_"I'm sure they will." He didn't understand one bit that death meant not returning. He had never experienced anyone he knew dying or anyone he knew experiencing a loss. But the boy was crying and all he wanted to do was cheer him up._

_"They're not. I can't fend for myself." Thomas rubbed the smaller boy's back._

_"Don't you have other family? An aunt or uncle?" The boy shook his head. "Maybe you can stay with me and my mommy." The boy just shook his head. "I'm Thomas, by the way."_

_"I'm Newt." The boy muttered into Thomas' neck. He at least calmed down and they sat in silence. The sounds of the park around them came crashing down on them, but they remained like that for a while. He didn't make a sound when he heard Minho's voice, quite aware that Newt had actually fallen asleep._

_It was only when his mother had started calling for him that Thomas knew he had to wake Newt. "Newt, I have to go. My mom is calling for me."_

_But the blond grabbed his shirt. "Don't go." There was so much fear in those words, like Newt thought he was doing to die, too._

_"I'll be back. I promise." He pinky promised the other before leaving the hiding spot in the bushes. But he wasn't able to return to Newt. He had to leave the park for the day._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thomas finished getting ready for school, able to hear his parents talking as he wandered from his room. He had stopped being open with them after the incident with Newt. Their opinions clashing with his own. But he didn't feel that there was any way for them to think like him, to see the world like he did.

So it was just easier to be quiet and not say a word. Then they couldn't destroy his thoughts like they had for years.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Thomas ran through the rain, jumping in the puddles. He loved the rainy days the best. But today was also a day that his mother would let him go back to the park. He had told her all about Newt, whom she believed was just a made up friend. With every time they visited the park, he came up with more and more stories to tell her. But when anyone went to investigate about a child living in the park, they came up empty handed._

_Thomas nearly snagged his rain jacket on a branch as he crawled into the bushes. Like usual, there was Newt. He was wet and shivering. "You shouldn't be out here without a jacket, Newt. You'll catch a cold." Thomas removed his rain jacket to put it on the blond. Clearly Newt needed it more._

_"I'm hungry, Tommy." Newt seemed to swim in the jacket as he curled into the warmth it provided._

_"I have animal crackers in the jacket." Thomas pointed out. He watched as Newt tried to eat one but made a face at the first bite._

_"I can't eat these." Newt just stared at the cracker in disappointment. The sound of his stomach rumbling was actually loud._

_"What do you like to eat? When did you eat last? What did you eat last?" Thomas was full of questions. He could probably run home and get Newt something he liked._

_"I last ate a week before my parents died." Newt's voice was quiet as he gazed at the ground, fingers clutching the rain jacket harder._

_"That was like years ago, Newt." In reality, it had been a little over a month, but no one ever laid claim to Thomas being the best at telling time properly._

_"Mum said ghouls don't have to eat as much as humans," the words knocked the air out of Thomas' lungs. As Newt looked up, it was clear to Thomas that Newt honestly wasn't human. "Am I going to die, Tommy?" Thomas was knocked out of his shock. This was Newt, this was his friend. Ghouls supposedly killed people, but Newt hadn't hurt him once. They were friends, after all._

_"I won't let you die, Newt." He moved to hug Newt. He could feel the other's hands wrap around him, fingers clutching his shirt._

_"I'm going to hurt you, Tommy." The words that ghouls being dangerous kept ringing in his head, but Newt wasn't dangerous._

_"No you're no-" The final word didn't finish leaving his lips before he felt the pain. He couldn't even hear his screams over the sound of the beating of his heart. But the look that crossed Newt's face, it would haunt him even after the blond fled._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thomas shifted his bag a little as he followed Minho into the classroom, the other talking about his girlfriend Teresa. Teresa had joined their group in middle school and was a perfect fit. She matched Minho's sass and helped draw Thomas out of his shell. She was the female friend neither boy thought they needed until she was there.

"Rumor is there's a new student joining our class," Teresa greeted them in the doorway. The trio wandered to their usual desks towards the back of the classroom.

"I wonder what he's like." Minho began to draw up various theories but Thomas really wasn't interested. He just pretended to listen, telling Minho his ideas were dumb when they were, and just gazed out the window. It looked like it was going to rain and he hadn't bothered to bring his jacket or an umbrella.

"Quiet down class, we have a new student." The teacher wandered in, a little on the late side but the entrance of a new student was what most thought was to blame. "Why don't you come in and introduce yourself." They all watched as the new student wandered in after a couple seconds.

Thomas just stared. He could never forget those sad brown eyes. "My name is Newton Isaacs. It's nice to meet you." The class erupted in talk, but the teen in the front of the class didn't seem bothered by it.

"Quiet, quiet. You can go take the free seat over there, Newton." He followed the teacher's instructions and was actually left alone for most of the day.

"Me and T are going to the movies, did you want to come?" Thomas couldn't get Newt out of his head since this morning. He wanted to know if it really was Newt or if he was being foolish. It was, after all, ten years to the day since he had last seen Newt in the park. He would sneak back there, but he never found Newt. Only trouble when his mother learned he snuck out of the house. This lasted two years following Newt biting him before Thomas gave up.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm just going to go home." Thomas just gazed at the rain outside the window while everyone was packing up their things to go home.

"You sure? We can go bowling or something instead." Thomas just shook his head and followed them to the school entrance.

"You guys go have your date. I'm not feeling well." He could see the worry in both their eyes. Both were quite aware that the rain always seemed to bring about a depressed side of Thomas and it only seemed to be getting worse as the years passed.

"I'll stop by later, alright? We'll play some video games." Minho pressed on and Thomas couldn't help but nod.

"Sounds good, Minho. Now shoo." Both his friends hugged him before running off into the rain, laughing as they did. Thomas watched them until they disappeared, figuring he should make the long walk home now.

"You really shouldn't forget rain gear, Tommy. You'll catch a cold." An umbrella was over his head before he even took those first steps out into the rain. He glanced to his side and saw Newton. Those brown eyes were watching him. And in that moment, Thomas knew that this was Newt.

The umbrella went falling to the ground when Thomas punched the now taller male. Thomas slightly wondered how Newt went from being smaller to taller, but that didn't matter. The blond rubbed his cheek before picking up the umbrella, not saying a word. It just made Thomas' anger grow.

"You left." Thomas hissed.

"I know."

"I went back every chance I could to try and find you!" Thomas could feel the familiar stinging of tears forming in his eyes.

"Why?"

The question was an innocent one. One that had Thomas stopping in his tracks. Didn't Newt know why? Or was he just playing dumb?

"Because you were my friend!" There were several students who had been leaving who were now just staring at them.

"Tommy..." That voice which called his name, it brought back the memories of his childhood. He had spent so many years convincing himself that Newt was probably dead somewhere.

"I hate that you left me." Thomas didn't fight as the other's arms wrapped around him.

"I'm dangerous. I'll hurt you." The words were whispered in his ear. The familiar words of his parents haunting him, telling him that now he had proof they were dangerous.

"I know... You already did." He didn't mean to sound as bitter as he felt when he said those words. He hadn't meant the bite. Newt had been hungry and hungry ghouls were dangerous. But Newt could have killed him but didn't. Those eyes before the blond fled were full of fear and nothing more. No. He had been more hurt by Newt leaving and never returning.

"I don't want to hurt you again." Thomas swallowed, resting his forehead against Newt's shoulder. He remembered when it was the other way around, Newt with his head against Thomas' shoulder.

"Don't leave again." Thomas glanced up to see the warmest smile in his life. It was like those sad brown eyes were gone and were replaced by warmth and love. What made it better, in Thomas' eyes, was knowing that he was the one who put that there. Those feelings were directed towards him.

"I won't."


End file.
